Final Fantasy 1
by KajiDoragon
Summary: The story that started at all. Even has new version of Luhkann's prophecy. Redid Prologue. It deleted most of the text I did.
1. Luhkann's Prophecy

Final Fantasy 1  
  
  
Luhkann's Prophecy  
  
  
Lich, sorceror from ancient days.  
Gleaming bones brought to rebirth.  
His magic can shock and amaze,  
As he slowly rots the earth.  
He moves through castles in silence,  
Through busy streets he flies with ease,  
As he spreads filth and pestilence,  
With insect wings he spreads disease.  
  
She waits in red volcano's hole.  
With slender body serpentine.  
With six strong arms; without a soul,  
She waits for one, she waits for thine.  
Her gleaming fangs and flaming hair,  
Her long, steel swords with blades that kill;  
The fire queen, Kary, so fair;  
A general with demon skill.  
  
The Kraken, creature of the deep  
Immense in size, evil of mind.  
He wakes from his enchanted sleep  
To rid the world of humankind.  
In his wet palace, he will wait  
Until the moment comes to strike,  
He's cast the line and set the bait,  
And soon he'll clamp down, as a pike.  
  
Tiamat, queen of wind and sky,  
her many eyes can see us all.  
She means to make us humans cry,  
and soon, she'll make our kingdom fall.  
She waits in lofty tower far,  
Too far for us to climb or reach.  
Her many heads breathe heat to char,  
A lesson to us, she will teach.  
  
These four will come out of the dark,  
but six will come to clean their blight.  
The dagger-bearer leaves his mark,  
With healer covered all in white.  
Magician dressed in shadows black,  
And master without sword or spear.  
A bard whose talents do not lack,  
And fighter reared not to feel fear.  
The six go to revive the world;  
Dragon of Light, ride at their head.  
But when destiny is unfurled,  
One will leave the dark castle dead.  
When chaos is sent far away,  
The jewel will tell the song to play. 


	2. Prologue

All of these characters are created by Squaresoft. All I have done is give them personality. Enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed the game!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
{Sleep.}  
{What...am I?}  
{Why have I been awakened?}  
{....Humans. I see. They have revived me.}  
{They have given me form, strength....}  
{Life.}  
{...Pitiful creatures.}  
{They shall pay for awakening me!}  
{.........................}  
{...They are sleeping, as I was.}  
{But no one can awaken them again.}  
{Wait...some are hiding. They have escaped.}  
{I'll let them live.}  
{...To serve me.}  
{I cannot move.}  
{I need more power.}  
{...Fiends of darkness, arise and take form in these pitiful creatures!}  
{...They are humans no longer. They are my generals.}  
{Let them feed on the elements, so they can feed me.}  
{Then, humankind will be over.}  
  
  
  
  
  
2000 years later:  
  
  
A dark figure moved through the castle. He crept silently, quickly. He reached a hall with a door guarded by two soldiers. He drew his sword and walked towards them. One turned and spotted him.  
"Well, hello, sir. Making your rounds this late at ni-"  
The figure slit the guard's throat without a word. He stabbed the second one in the side as his eyes widened. He opened the door and entered the room.  
He moved toward the figure in the bed. She stirred and looked up at him. "Is it daytime already? It's still dark outside. What is the mat-" He knocked her over the head with his sword hilt. She lost conciousness  
Gently, he picked her up and moved to the window. He leapt out and landed effortlessly among the shattered glass. He moved through the deserted city streets. He ran into the forest, into the night. 


	3. Enter the Players

Since the story is told in many viewpoints, I'll tell you right now that Andrew is the main character. It's a lot easier if I tell you now.  
  
Chapter 1:Enter the Players  
  
  
"Brian. Brian."  
Brian winced as the pain in his side throbbed mercilessly. He tossed as he regained conciousness. The voice calling his name grew louder as he awoke.  
"Brian. Brian! BRIAN!!!"  
"GYAAAAAAH!" he yelled. His eyes snapped open to meet those of his captain. "Uh, hi there, sir. Just taking a small doze..."  
His superior's eyes narrowed and his face grew darker with each word. "Just a little doze?!? Have you any damned idea of what went on last night?!?"  
He ignored the dagger of pain in his side and tried to remember. He had no clue until he glanced sideways at his companion laying in a pool of blood. "An attack, sir! One of our own knights attacked us and slew Jon!"  
The soldier seemed surprised at the news, but only for a second before fury took its place. "And you made no move to stop him or ask him his business!" It was a statement, not a question.  
"We couldn't, sir. It was Garland that attacked us!"  
This time the captain seemed visibly shaken. He shook his head slowly. "Garland? Of course. Only he could get past you to the princess."  
The news took a second to register. When it did, Brian jumped to his feet and ran into the bedroom behind him. "Princess!! Princess Emerald!!!"  
Inside, the king and queen had been mourning the loss of their daughter. Seeing the guard that had lost her, the king's face became purple with anger. "YOU!! You were the one that lost her! We have trusted you and you have failed!"  
Brian stopped short and bowed to his sovereign. "M'lord, Garland captured the princess! We couldn't do a thing to stop him!"  
The king's face became even redder. "Garland, our best knight!...Even if you are telling the truth, you have lost her and you must bring her back!!"  
Brian wondered inwardly if this was humanly possible.  
  
Erin looked upwards at the huge tower overlooking the city. The white castle was the tallest building she had ever seen. There was no time to gawk at it though. She hurried to the main gate.  
The guard grinned at her from his post. "Well, young lady," he asked, "this the first time at the big city for you?"  
She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, remarking, "Don't you call me young lady again, or you won't have any teeth to grin with."  
He frowned and let her pass. The streets were crowded inside the city. She hoped that a passing theif didn't think there was anything valuable in her purse.  
Because there were four very valuable things.  
  
Alex played his flute near the front gate to the city. Every time someone offered him coin, he refused. He never passed on a good glass of ale at a tavern, though.  
Though he seemed a simple bard with little money, he knew things that no mortal should ever know.  
Through the corner of one eye, he watched a girl shrouded in a white cloak walk through the streets. He smiled when she threw a gold coin at the ground at his feet. He picked it up and looked around, but she was gone.  
  
/Nothing goes right with my life./ thought Andrew. /All I have are Breath, Blood, and Bane./ He watched the crowd pass him as he leaned against the wall.  
He talked to himself for a while, then decided to walk through the crowd, looking for a nice victim. He walked aways before something reached his ears.  
He looked at a stall near him and spotted a small mechanical nightingale. The tune was haunting, and seemed strangely familiar. He suddenly wanted to have it. He glanced at the price tag and frowned.  
/2000 gold pieces!! How the hell will he ever sell that?!/ He glanced at the crowd again. /Well, better start working so I can at least get some food inside me./  
He moved through the crowd silently. /There, perfect. That one will never notice until she counts her money out later./  
He moved next to the figure and stuck his hand into her purse. Erin grabbed him by the wrist. He was suddenly sailing through the air.  
WHUMPH!!! He landed face-first into the ground.  
"Well, still want my money, theif? Give me one reason that I shouldn't crack your skull with my staff."  
He replied, "Ow." He looked into the hood of the cloak and stared into deep emerald eyes. Only one thought crossed his mind. /How did I get caught by her? I haven't been caught by anyone yet./  
The crowd kept a wide berth from them, but didn't seem to care any more then that.  
She studied him for a while, then started to leave. "If you need food, then come with me. I've got more than enough coin for both of us."  
He got up quickly and ran to her. "How do you know I won't try to rob you again? And why should I trust you, for that matter?"  
She smiled and replied, "One, you already tried, and failed. Two, there is no reason for me to do something to you. I already gave you a mouthful of dirt for what you tried."  
He narrowed his eyes, but only said, "Well, then I only need half a meal to satisfy me. Now let's go."  
  
Matt finished the trick and let the children applaud. /If they knew that these tricks aren't illusions, they wouldn't be clapping. They'd be screaming./  
He had been chased out of his hometown when he was ten, when the abilities rose in him. Black magic was feared and outlawed throughout the kingdom. Here, in Corneria, he masqueraded as a street magician, working for free. He didn't need coin. He could conjure up enough coin for the food he needed, though the effort usually exhausted him.  
He started another trick he conjured three balls of fire and started juggling them. As the crowd passed, a few joined the audience at the sight of him juggling three fireballs, each connected to the other two by bands of lightning. Suddenly he threw all three into the air and caught three large ice crystals, which quickly melted in his hands.  
He was bowing when three large soldiers pushed through the onlookers toward him. The first soldier reached him and started blustering through his mustache, "You, sah, are under arrest for the practice of black magic!"  
The audience quickly ran from the scene, the mention of magic causing them to panic and run. Matt looked at the soldier and said, "What do you mean, good sir. These are merely illusions. I am but a-"  
"ENOUGH!! You are going with us now. You, demon of hell, are going to be locked up for a very long time!"  
Matt smiled and said, "I don't think so." He took off like a shot towards the other part of the city. The soldier's shouts followed him.  
"STOP!! STOP, VILE DEMON!"  
/Vile demon. Do I give him pointless insults?/ He ran through the crowd.  
He looked over his shoulder. He ran right into Andrew, who was still sore from his flying lesson;)  
"Ow. Again."  
Erin looked at the approaching soldiers. She removed her cloak, revealing a blue tunic underneath. "Quick!" she urged. "Put this on.  
When the guards passed, they saw only a young couple talking with a man in a white cloak. Erin told Matt to leave the city before something bad happened. He took her advice and left.  
  
A crowd had gathered at the castle. Brian stood alone in the center, facing the wrath of his king.  
"Emerald, our only daughter, is the last of the royal bloodline! If she has been hurt in any way because of your mistake, you will be executed at the very spot you are standing now..."  
Brian stood, silent, waiting for the reprimanding to end.  
"...Now, you are to go forth towards the only place where Garland could hide, the Temple of Fiends. You are to bring Emerald back to me. If you can't, then you are better off taking your own life."  
The king looked at the crowd. "Are there any brave enough to help him bring my daughter back?"  
A ripple of surprise ran through the crowd.  
"What, against Garland!?!"  
"I can't face up to a regular knight, let alone..."  
"I ain't going into that forest out there!!"  
"There are imps, and spiders, and..."  
"I'm coming!!!"  
Brian looked behind him. A young woman, about the same age as him, walked towards him, holding a long wooden staff in her hand. A boy, also the same age, ran to her. "What the hell are you doing, you crazy..."  
"It seems only these two will come with Brian to the Temple. I wish you the best of luck, but you will face the same fate as he if you fail."  
Andrew's jaw dropped. "But I...I mean-"  
"Go now, and bring back my Emerald to me."  
  
Brian told Erin what had happened the previous night. Andrew followed them towards the front of the city, mumbling. "Stupid, lousy bitch...not knowing what she's doing...risking our lives for nothing..."  
Erin stopped Brian and looked over at him. "Is there anything that you want to ask me?"  
"Yeah! Why are we going to risk our lives facing the best knight in Corneria for nothing?!?"  
"It's not for nothing. I need to ask a favor from the king, but with the princess missing-"  
Andrew laughed hysterically. "You want to ask the king a favor? What did you want him to do, lend you a couple hundred gold coins?!"  
"No, I need a bridge built." Andrew looked at her strangely, then continued muttering.  
They were near the gate when he suddenly flew backwards.  
  
Thomas looked down at the boy on the ground. The boy muttered, "Ow. Again...again."  
Erin apologized to Thomas and started picking up Andrew from the ground. "This has not been a good day for you, has it, Andrew?"  
He rubbed his head and replied, "What was your first hint? When I was ran over by that mage? or when this guy flipped me over shoulder? or when you did?"  
Brian stifled a laugh at that last comment and started talking with Thomas. Thomas had a long rapier in his belt, though he never used it. He had learned how to fight without weapons at a school at a far town called Crescent Lake.  
Thomas listened to their story and smiled. "Finally," he said, "something interesting happens. This whole town is way too boring!" He removed his rapier and gave it to Thomas. "Thinking of trying to face Garland without a weapon? You guys definately need help. I'm coming with you."  
  
They walked towards the gate again. They were about exit the city when a bard near the gate stopped playing his flute and looked towards them.  
"Dagger bearer leaves his mark, with healer covered all in white."  
Both Andrew and Erin stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" asked Andrew.  
"Magician dressed in shadows black and master without sword or spear. A bard whose talents do not lack and fighter trained not to feel fear."  
Andrew turned away and started walking. "Stupid asshole, doesn't even know what he's talking about." Erin stopped him and spoke.  
"I take it you're the bard, then."  
Alex jumped up and bowed. "Exactly, fair maiden. I am Alex, a jack-of-all-trades." He looked elegant in his scarlet cape and clothes. A white feather of some gigantic bird jutted from his ruby red hat.  
Erin studied him and asked, "What were you saying before? It sounded familiar."  
"The Prophecy of Luhkann. The last thing he had said to his king before he fell, dead, to the ground. It seems familiar because it describes us six." He looked around and frowned. "...or five, it seems. Where is the mage? No matter. We must depart."  
Andrew frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? What are these prophecies, where are we going, and how do you know? We, or I, at least, have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"  
Alex smiled innocently. "Tut, tut! Such language! The prophecies were told 2000 years ago by the seer, Luhkann. They were to tell of the end of the world and the six to save it. I have no idea where we are going, I just know I am going with you. And the last question, none of you business, Kajidoragon."  
Andrew's eyes widened in anger. "What did you just call me?!"  
"It does not matter. Let's leave the city."  
  
After a while of walking in the forest, they found Erin's cloak. Inside a pocket, there was a hastily written note.  
  
[Thank you for helping me escape today. Here  
is your cloak back.  
-Matt ]  
  
Erin donned the cloak once more and the group moved into the forest. 


	4. The Road to the Temple

Chapter 2: The Road to the Temple  
  
  
"Nice day for a stroll in the forest, isn't it?"  
Alex's good mood was starting to wear on the others' patience. They had been walking for two days. Andrew's answer dripped with sarcasm. "Oh, yes, sure. Maybe we can invite Garland to a damn picnic when we reach him."  
"Good idea, but I don't think he'd come. OUCH!" He was hit with a springy branch that Thomas had pushed out of the way. "What was that for!?"  
"For being a dumbass!"  
Erin raised her staff threateningly. "If you guys want, I can help you solve your problems real quick. You can't argue when you're unconcious! Now be quiet for once!"  
Alex stopped shouting, since he had already been beaten over the head once on the trip. Andrew, however...  
"Why do we have to stay quiet near here? I don't see anyone around."  
Erin gave him a withering glance. "Just because you can't see anything doesn't mean it's not there. You should be quiet, or prepare to take a fall." On her last word, she tripped him with her staff. He fell to the foot of a tree.  
He started to get up. "Hey, what did you do that f-" He bumped his head on something jutting from the tree. Everyone else was staring right above his head. He looked up.  
There was a small spear sticking into the tree.  
  
The woods were filled with noise as a small army of imps attacked them. The 3-foot creatures wore orange clothes and some rode wolves the same color. Their wrinkled, pointy faces were filled with malice for the intruders into their territory. One of the lead wolf riders tried to jump towards Andrew. The wolf found a rapier in its stomach and the imp was crushed beneath it.  
Another jumped for Erin. Just before it leaped on her, the wolf's fur burst into flame. It ran howling into the forest carrying the imp rider with it. Matt burst from the woods and started flinging fire and lightning everywhere.  
Alex laughed insanely as he pulled a long sword from his belt and started to cut up the imps. Brian pulled out his sword and they went back to back, spinning and killing. Erin smashed imp or wolf skulls with the head of her staff. Thomas lashed out with hand or foot, striking everything that came within reach. He did fine until an imp short sword came within range.  
Soon the imps ran off, leaving their dead and wounded. The six stood, waiting to see if they would return. Minutes went by before they sheathed their weapons.  
Erin went to Thomas, who was standing with a large gash through his hand, coating his arm to the elbow with thick blood. She went to him and put her hand to the cut. A few mumbled words and his hand glowed blue. When the glow faded, there was no trace of broken skin besides the red blood.  
Andrew watched with wide eyes. "How the hell did you do that?"  
Erin replied, "How do you breathe? I have no idea how I learned it. I just know what to do. Didn't you realize from the rhyme?"  
Alex smiled and turned to Matt. "Speaking of the rhyme, it seems number six has arrived."  
  
Matt decided to join them after hearing what had happened after he left.  
"Just one thing. Why does the rhyme call Andrew the dagger-bearer?"  
Andrew pulled back his vest to reveal three small daggers. Each had a word on the blade and a small jewel on the end of it's hilt. One had a ruby and was marked, "BANE". One had an emerald and the word, "BREATH". The last had the word, "BLOOD" and a sapphire.  
He covered them again. "I had these since my parents and brother died. There were four in the set. The missing one had an opal. It was called Bone. The only things left from my parents that I have. Some person killed them. He barely walked away with Bone. He carried it in his heart. Shoulda stuck him with another one, but he ran too fast. Still, these are the only things I really own besides these clothes. Maybe I should lend one to Garland. It would look great around his neck. Or through it."  
  
They walked for days until reaching the thickest part of the forest. They tried their best to keep their spirits up, but the trees seemed to suck the energy from them. Huge spiderwebs clung to tree boughs. Erin jumped at every sound, and Alex and Brian had their swords out.  
It wasn't very long before they found the imp that had ran off. Or what was left of him and the wolf. They hung from the trees, wrapped with powerful string. There was no doubt that the imp was dead, but the wolf still struggled faintly against its restraints.  
Erin screamed as she saw the bloodless, painwracked faces of the imp. The noise brought out a large spider from the tree. It jumped onto the wolf and sank its fang into its neck. The wolf soon stopped struggling.  
Sounds soon came from every side around them. Spiders four feet tall surrounded them, poison dripping from their fangs. One got close to Alex and was sliced neatly in half. He wiped the blood from the sword and grinned. "All right, then. Who's next?"  
A huge web dropped from the branches above onto their heads. A hissing voice called, "YOU AH, HOOMAN!"  
Andrew blacked out a minute after the others.  
  
Garland reached the temple. He placed the princess on the ground. She stirred slowly. He had had to knock her out again on the trip. She had complied with him until the spider's forest, but the site of the huge bugs had sent her screaming.  
He went to the altar standing in the middle of the ruins. A few passes and the crystal resting upon it started to glow. Dark clouds appeared in the orb.  
Soon, the spell would be ready.  
  
Thomas woke to a frightening scene. All six of them were stuck to a giant web surrounded by the large spiders. In front of them was the largest spider he had ever seen. The others stirred and awakened, one by one. Finally, the great bug spoke. It couldn't pronounce words correctly with only its two fangs to speak with.  
"Poony creetures!! I am Arachnid, lord of this wud!! Why have you trispased into my domeen?!"  
He replied, "Lord Arachnid, we are sorry to have trespassed. We are looking for a man that passed through here. Our king has ordered us to kill him and retrieve the girl he had captured. His name is Garland."  
The creature hissed in fury. "KEEL LORD GARLAND!! NEVER!! YOU WILL NEVER LEEF THIS FOREST ALIVE!!"  
As the spiders closed in on them, Matt struck. He had concentrated just enough heat into the strings that held them to break them. They fell through the web to the ground below as he shot fire through the large web. The whole thing set alight. The spiders scurried away in panic as the fire spread, jumping onto one of Arachnid's legs.  
They ran as the fire behind them grew brighter, feeding on nearby trees and engulfing the spider king. They ran into the night, with the creature's voice following behind them. "YOU CANNOT LEEF THIS PLASE ALIVE!!"  
Andrew risked a glance over his shoulder. The giant spider was following and catching up. He turned and drew his rapier as the creature lunged at him. He barely dodged and severed one of its long fangs. The creature screamed in pain and anger. he turned and ran again.  
It followed them to the edge of the forest. The thing burst out of the trees. It had almost caught up to them again when the thing collapsed to the ground. It screamed once again and twitched spasmadically. They ran forward without once looking backwards, listening to the dying screams of the great spider lord.  
  
Daylight was welcome when it arrived. The events of the night had haunted them. As the sun rose, it shone on a sight welcome to the weary adventurers.  
"That," said Alex, "is the Temple of Fiends." 


	5. Garland

Chapter 3:Garland  
  
  
Emerald had awakened and sat whimpering in the corner. /At least she's being quiet./ Garland thought. /The spells almost finished./  
Suddenly, the orb lost its luminescence and the dark clouds disappeared. He scowled at it. "What happened?!"  
Voices drifted from outside the ruins. His head jerked towards the door. His eyes narrowed. /Of course. HE'S here. The Kajidoragon!/  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
Andrew yelled at Alex, "What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to give us away? We could have just snuck in there without you getting permission!! Now he has time to get ready!!"  
"Are you done?"  
"Yeah, I guess so!!"  
"Good." Alex pulled open the heavy iron door. They stepped inside the ruins. Broken statues lay on the stone floor. Erin kicked at a large stone at her feet. It moved and she screamed as a large group of bats flew through a hole in the floor to the forest outside.  
Andrew started muttering again. "Stupid...if the knocking wasn't enough...getting a fair warning..."  
Brian gave him a withering glance. "Stop muttering and help us find him."  
"Don't you think he'd be in the room right in front of us? I mean, he might not be waiting for us in the main chamber." His tone dripped sarcasm.  
Thomas moved to the stone door. he tried pushing it, but it wouldn't budge. Finally, he kicked it and the door opened inwards.  
  
Their first glance at Garland was an impressive one. He stood near an altar in the middle of the room, in the armor of the Cornerian army.  
Andrew's attention was drawn to the figure sitting in the corner of the room. Emerald was a fitting name for the girl. She sat wearing an evening gown colored the same green showing in her eyes, a shade lighter than Erin's. He stood awestruck by her until Erin punched him in the shoulder. Hard.  
Garland's voice echoed around the room. "So, you've found me. How you got through the imps, I have no idea, but you couldn't have gotten through the spider forest."  
Alex laughed derisively. "The imps were easily taken care of and Arachnid's burned carcass is lying in the fields to the south. It seems you two were friends; he mentioned your name."  
Surprise fleeted across Garland's face before being replace with anger. "You might have gotten through Arachnid, but I serve a much higher power than that Cornerian idiot, and the spider king served me. Prepare to stand and fight, Kajidoragon!"  
Confusion at the name flitted across everyone's face except Andrew's and Alex's. Alex was undisturbed at the remark, but Andrew was furious. "What the hell does that mean?! Are you insulting me?"  
Garland never answered. He raised one hand to the sky and called, "Lords of Darkness, lend me power!!! Let me destroy these useless humans!!!"  
His armor changed from Cornerian red to a midnight black. His cape lengthened until half of it was dragging on the floor. A dark helmet with large, jutting horns appeared on his head. And a giant battle axe appeared in his hands.  
He advanced upon them.  
  
Andrew drew his rapier and ran forward. He met Garland head on, dodging and weaving, but couldn't find a spot to strike him. The others soon joined the fray, but Garland fought like a madman. Alex was sent flying into a wall when he was struck with the flat of the axblade.  
Thomas scored a lucky hit and punched him hard in the face. Garland struck back and laughed as Andrew's arm was struck badly. Andrew backed off holding his injured arm. Not much blood was flowing, but the strike had sent pain glancing through it. It seemed that the hit was scored again and again as he stood away from the fight. /No doubt that the blade was enchanted./ he thought.  
Erin brought her staff down hard upon Garland's helmet.  
CLAAAAAAAAANNNNNGG!!!!!  
His head ringing, he wiped the blood and sweat from his eyes. He struck down the mage and the girl.  
Brian caught him in the stomach as he turned to face him. He looked into his bloodstreaked, surprised face and said, "That was for Jon." He pulled his sword out and struck again, in the same spot. "That was for me."  
Garland backed into the altar and fell against it. Slowly, his armor came apart and melted away. The pain in Andrew's arm faded away. Erin healed the cut in his arm and the wound given to Matt as Alex and Thomas untied Emerald. Soon, all seven surrounded the fallen knight.  
He looked up at them. A light of madness shone in his eyes. "So, you've won the battle. Still, you haven't won the war."  
Brian asked, "Why did you do it? What made you do this?"  
"What made me do this? What made me do this?!?" He laughed insanely. "Your precious king made me do this. I might have been his best knight, but he still treated me like dirt. 'Garland do this', 'Garland do that'. I lost faith in him a long time ago. The crown is corrupt, boy. I came here once to think of a reason for why I stayed with him."  
He laughed again. "The only reason was that he was all that I knew! If I had left him, I would have been nowhere. As soon as I realized, they came." He fell silent.  
Andrew waited, then blurted out, "Well, who were they, asshole?!"  
"The Fiends of the Elements. The Great Lords. Masters of this world."  
Alex started reciting.  
  
"'The four will come out of the dark,  
but six will come to clean their blight.'"  
  
Garland's eyes widened, then he started laughing again. And didn't stop. His last trace of sanity had left him. He screamed at them from between cackles, "They will kill you...they will kill you all...no one can stop them...they will break prophecy..."  
They left the room, Andrew last. He couldn't take the cries of the insane man.  
"...The Great Lords will kill you... they will kill you all...THEY WILL KILL!!!"  
"SHUT UP!!!" Andrew flung the dagger Blood with expert skill. The laughs cut off as the sound of metal hitting bone filled the ruins.  
Andrew sighed and walked back to retrieve his dagger. He didn't notice the door closing until it was too late. He ran, but the door closed, sealing Garland and the dagger inside. He pounded and smashed the door over and over again, but it didn't budge. The others had to pull him away from the door as he clawed at them. "My brother's dagger!! The only thing I have of him!! Let me get it!!"  
They left the ruins, dragging him back towards Corneria. 


	6. Andrew's Past

Chapter 4:Andrew's Past  
  
  
The group was halfway to the city. Andrew had finally calmed down. Emerald, hearing their story, sat and ate with them around the fire they had lit. She sat well away from Matt, after hearing of his magic. Everyone sat well away from Andrew, giving him strange looks between bites.  
Andrew sighed, put down his food and turned to them. "I know I've acted a little strange over the past few days, and I guess I owe you guys an explanation."  
"A little strange?! You went ballistic over the damn dagger!! What the hell w-" Alex was knocked off the log he was sitting on when Erin's staff found his gut.  
"One, don't swear in front of royalty. Two, SHUT UP!!"  
Andrew continued as nothing had happened. "These daggers are the only things left from my family. We had just bought these when they died..."  
Matt's eyes widened. "How could anyone afford those? They must be worth thousands apiece!"  
"They were. My father had been a close associate to the king. That must have been why they were killed. The one that I lost, the sapphire one, was the one that belonged to my brother. Bane was my father's, and Breath was my mother's. They were to help fight off assassins if they came."  
He laughed weakly. "They didn't help at all. We were walking home at night. He struck my father first. Right through him from the back. He slit my mother's throat as she turned. My brother screamed once before he fell. He went for me, but I stabbed him with my dagger before he got me. He ran off wounded."  
Tears started to appear in his eyes and run glistening down his cheek. "I took the daggers from them and promised to keep them safe until they woke up. I was 8 then. I didn't know that they wouldn't wake up. I went back to the house where we lived, hoping that our servants could help me. The house wasn't there when I got there. Instead, a large pile of ash took the spot where it used to be."  
He wiped his eyes and continued. "I ran off and started begging for food. Soon, I started to steal money." Seeing the look on the other's faces, he quickly added, "Just enough to pay for food."  
He grinned. "I've never been caught until a week ago. Thanks to Erin and Thomas." They smiled innocently.  
Emerald, whose eyes had grown wider at every word, finally spoke. "Do you know who your parents were?"  
"Nope. Can't even remember their names."  
"Your father was a close friend of mine. We thought you had died in the fire at the manor that you lived in."  
He looked up at her. "You knew my father."  
She nodded. "Yes, I knew your father, Andrew Barron. My father will be glad to hear that you are still alive. And I think he would listen to us if we told him what Garland had said."  
Alex smiled to himself and thought, /Now you will know the truth, Doragon./ 


	7. Corneria

I'm running out of ideas for this first part of the story, so don't blame me if this one is worse than usual.  
  
  
Chapter 5:Corneria  
  
  
The heroes entered Corneria tired and bruised, with Emerald at their head. People turned and stared as they saw them go by with the princess they had thought lost forever. Soon, a crowd followed them as they reached the castle doors. The guards took one look at the group and let them in without a word. They went up to the hall before the throne room. They listened as a soldier annouced their arrival to the king.  
"M'lord, there are..."  
"What do you mean by bursting in here like that?! Don't you know that I am busy?!"  
"But m'lord..."  
"Why have you interrupted us like this?! Well, speak up!!"  
"The group you sent out has arrived. They have Emerald with them!"  
"Well why didn't you say so earlier?! Stop sitting there and go let them in!!"  
Emerald rolled her eyes and the others tried to keep straight faces as the unhappy soldier led them into the throne room. The king had been talking to one of his captains. The captain looked at Matt and his eyes widened. "YOU!!!" he screamed.  
Matt closed his eyes and mumbled, "Oh, man."  
"This boy, sah, is a no-good demon! A necromancer! A user of black magic!!"  
Matt replied, "I am not a demon, and I've never raised the dead! I only use my magic for fighting when my life depends on it!"  
"Lies, sah. Complete balderdash!"  
"Balwhatever yourself! If I used it that way, you wouldn't be standing here talking right now."  
His eyes widened again in shock. "Did you hear that? He threatened me, sah! He's a demon I tell you!!"  
"Captain, leave," Emerald ordered. "Now." His eyes widened even more in indignation. "NOW!!!" He quickly left.  
The king narrowed his eyes at the group. "I only remember sending only three. And what about the mage?"  
  
They told him of everything until the point where they reached the temple. He stood fascinated. "Surprising how you six held off so many imps. You must be great warriors. And I suppose Matt should be excused if he truly fought off the great spider lord like that. But is it true?"  
Emerald nodded. "It is true. I saw the battleground where they fought the imps, and the body of Arachnid lies in the fields, visible from a long way off."  
The king stood and remarked, "There is still one thing that bothers me. Why did Garland do this in the first place?"  
Emerald told him of Garland's last words. "You have been too rough on everyone in your service, Father. The soldier that let us in, for example."  
The king turned slightly red. He sat down again and sighed. "You are right, my daughter. I should be less forceful to our servants. Maybe I should have been kinder in the first place." He turned to the small band of heroes. "You should have a reward for what you did. Name anything."  
Andrew grinned at the thought of what he could buy with the money he'd get. He opened his mouth to speak, but Erin beat him to it. "We need a bridge built to the mainland. We need nothing else except food in our stomaches and rooms to sleep in."  
Only the presence of the king kept Andrew from going completely ballistic. A bridge, food, and rooms!? Why not money that can actually accomplish something?  
Emerald whispered something in her father's ear. He told the soldiers to take everyone but Andrew to their rooms. Andrew stood in front of his sovereign.  
  
"Andrew Barron. You remind me of your father. I thought you had perished with your family in the blaze."  
Andrew shook his head. "The fire didn't kill them. They were murdered from behind that night. The assassin tried to kill me, but I had a dagger in my belt in case something like that happened."  
The king bowed his head. "Murdered? Who would do such a thing? My old friend." He raised his head. "There is something that you should have."  
He beckoned for Andrew to follow as he moved to the armory. He stopped at a large wooden chest and unlocked it. He took out a shield and a sword. The shield had a red creature like a lizard with wings painted onto its surface. The sword had the same creature engraved along its blade, tail at the hilt and mouth at the point.  
He handed the weapons to Andrew. "These were your father's. The Dragon Sword and his buckler. The Red Dragon on a field of white was your family's coat of arms."  
Andrew was surprised how light the weapon felt. "Thank you, sir. I don't know how to thank you."  
The king smiled. "Just don't ask me for the money you want." He walked off, leaving Andrew with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Some weeks later, someone knocked on the door to Andrew's room. A soldier gave him the message that the bridge was completed and the group was preparing to leave. He quickly got ready, donning his old clothes, putting on his new sword belt, and strapping the buckler to his back. The group left the city.  
The next day they went over the bridge. Andrew looked back towards the city that had been his home for years. Slowly he turned and walked over the bridge.  
  
And so the six start their true adventure. The road will be long and hard, but prophecy has decreed that they will succeed. But are the Fiends strong enough to break prophecy?  
  
  
Yep. That's the end of the first part of the story. If you've read my version of the prophecy, you know who the four Lords of Darkness are. But why is Andrew being called the Kajidoragon? That's supposed to be MY name! Oh, well. Kajidoragon signing off again. 


End file.
